Pleasing The One's You Love
by blahblahblah19229
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are coming home from a long mission and Kiba wants his hokage in more ways than one. NaruKiba yaoi, PWP.


A/N: Ok, so I know I said I prefer Kiba being the more dominant one, but I saw an animation that totally changed my mind. Unfortunately, yaoiai shut down, so I can't show it to you guys anymore. You will be seeing mainly seme Naruto from me from this point on. Sorry, I'm just loving Kiba as an uke!

A pair of shinobi and a huge white dog silently made their way across the rooftops of the slumbering town of Konoha. One of the shinobi had a wolf mask covering his light, olive toned skin, with a black ops uniform covering the rest of his body. The other had a red and black trench coat looking thing on, bright orange pants and undershirt covering a lightly tan shade of skin, was a couple inches taller than the wolf-masked shinobi, and was talking to a pair of frogs on his shoulders.

"Thanks Ma, Pop. We wouldn't have been able to get away from those crazy bastards if it wasn't for you guys." The young blonde said.

"Don't mention it Naruto, my boy. It's good to get out sometime." Fukusaku replied, disappearing in a cloud of smoke afterwards.

"Yeah! Don't hesitate to come to Mount Myoboku for a hot meal sometime!" Shima said happily, before poofing into smoke with her husband.

Naruto smiled before saying, "Well, we figured out where they were hiding for the time being, eh Kiba-kun?" The blonde asked the masked figure jumping along with him.

"We sure did, and they definitely weren't happy about it..." Kiba replied, shivering at the memory of the three bloodthirsty shinobi chasing them all across the land of fire back to Konoha.

"Meh, as long as you're okay, nothing else matters to me." Naruto said, interlocking his right hand with the masked shinobi's left one as they jumped along the rooftops.

Kiba smiled under his mask and jumped closer to the young blonde as they made their way to the hokage tower. When they arrived at the front door, Kiba took off his mask and put it on his back, where it could hang without getting in the way. Naruto put his hands on either side of his dogs slender waist, pulling him closer to his body. Kiba then wrapped his arms around the taller boys strong neck and brought their lips together for a steamy kiss. Naruto immediately plunged his tongue into Kiba's mouth, tasting and feeling every nook and cranny of the dog-nin's wet cavern. They were interrupted by Akamaru's impatient bark, wanting to get inside already.

"Let's take this inside…" Naruto said, laughing at the dog's reaction. He unlocked the door to the hokage's mansion with a key and gently brought Kiba inside by the hand.

Akamaru rushed through the door and made his way to the bedroom. He knew they liked to go inside the hokage's office when they were like this, and he didn't want to hear his masters screaming again. Once the door was closed, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and pushed him up against the door, none too lightly, grinding into the slightly smaller boys groin, making him groan when he felt their growing erections rubbing against each other.

'He's never been this dominating… I think I like it.' Kiba thought with a toothy smirk after the pain of being shoved up against the door faded away.

But Naruto caught the slight sign of pain in the dog-nin's chocolate brown eyes and immediately felt bad. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to do that. It's been a while since we've done anything... I guess my urges got the better of me." The hokage said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Naru, I can take a little pain." Kiba said with a scowl, slightly annoyed at the blonde's frivolous mother hen attitude towards all of his friends.

'Well I guess it's a lot better than being abusive...' Kiba thought, remembering many of Hana's failed relationships which ended up with Tsume almost killing several of her ex-boyfriends.

Naruto lifted Kiba from behind the thighs and had him wrap his legs around the blonde's muscular waist. This gave the blonde better positioning to grind into the dog-nin's clothed rear, earning himself small moans from the slightly smaller man.

"Unh… Naruto, I need you." Kiba groaned as he felt Naruto's hard length grind into his rear again.

The hokage shone his dazzlingly white smile before carrying Kiba to his office and lightly laying him on his currently clear desk.

"Strip, dog." Naruto said with a smirk, taking off his pants, boxers, and undershirt, but leaving his black and red sage robe on, unzipped. He knew Kiba thought it looked sexy on him, that was half the reason he wore it.

Kiba smirked and immediately started taking off his black ops gear, throwing his wolf mask to the side with his slim fitting gray pants and armor.

The blonde smiled before pouncing on his dog, bringing the brunette's long legs around his own waist. Naruto then swooped down to kiss the dog-nin, catching him by surprise. He plunged his tongue into Kiba's mouth and fought him for dominance. Kiba managed to win and started tracing Naruto's mouth with his slick wet muscle. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at his Kiba.

"It's good to be home…" He said softly, tracing Kiba's left clan marking with the inside of his pointer finger and gazing into those beautiful caramel colored eyes.

The pair had recently been on a mission to gather information about Taka. It resulted in them being chased miles by a bloodthirsty Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They finally managed to escape them and made their way back to Konoha. Most of Naruto's advisors were against him going out and doing missions, but the blonde just wouldn't accept being confined to this damned office twenty-four hours a day when he could just have his clones do all the paperwork.

"Yeah… I'm glad we had mother and father toad there. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Kiba said, tracing circles on the blonde's back.

Naruto kissed Kiba lightly before saying, "Hey, we both got away didn't we? No need to bother thinking about what could have happened."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just being paranoid." Kiba said, lightly kissing the blonde again.

Kiba, tired of how slow things were progressing, pushed Naruto off of him and got on top so he was straddling the blonde's waist, his knees resting on the inside of the blonde's soft sage robe. He then swooped down and caught Naruto's lips in a light, loving kiss.

After the kiss, Kiba started licking and biting Naruto's neck, slowly making his way downwards. He lightly licked and sucked on Naruto's left pectoral while using his hand to tweak his right nipple, earning moans and gasps of pleasure from his lover. The dog-nin slid his tongue over the hokage's defined, bulky six-pack abs, and traced his golden happy trail lightly with his finger. He finally reached his prize. The blonde's nine inch long, two inch wide manhood was fully engorged and standing at attention.

'And it's all _mine_...' Kiba thought with a smirk, eager to have Naruto inside of him again.

Kiba grasped the blonde's turgid shaft lightly with his right hand, pumping it up and down slightly. He then proceeded to slowly lick it up and down, earning a moan from the blonde toad sage on the desk. The brunette brought his lips over the mushroom shaped head, and swirled his tongue over Naruto's slit, earning himself a low cry of pleasure from the blonde. The brunette then slid his mouth downward, engulfing a few inches of the blonde's rock hard member. Naruto gasped at sudden feeling of Kiba's heat around his manhood, arching his head backward and wrapping his hands in Kiba's messy, but amazingly soft brunette locks. Kiba on the other hand slowly made his way down Naruto's shaft, bobbing up and down, taking a bit more of the blonde into his mouth with each descent, using his left hand to rub the hokage's abs soothingly up and down. Naruto was all but groaning in complete ecstasy at the brunette's ministrations, and was having trouble not just throat fucking him right then and there.

Kiba, as if reading the blonde's mind, retreated off of the member weeping with pre-cum and just laid it on his tongue, looking up expectantly at his blonde, a hungry expression on his face.

"You know you want to, big boy." Kiba said seductively, using his hand to smack his tongue with Naruto's weeping member.

Naruto smirked before lining his cock up with Kiba's wet awaiting mouth and thrusting inward, also bringing the brunette's head down. The dog-nin immediately relaxed his gag reflex so that he could take as much of the blonde's huge girth as he needed to. The only thing that could be heard in the room was 'gluk gluk gluk' and Naruto's light moans as he thrust with merciless abandon into Kiba's hungry mouth.

"Unh Kiba… I'm close." Naruto groaned after about a minute of this activity.

"Mmmmmmm…" Was Kiba's low reply, making Naruto's cock thrum.

"Oh Shit! Oh, Kiba!" Naruto moaned as he released in the brunette's mouth.

Kiba sucked up all of the young hokage's semi sweet white essence and brought his mouth off of the hokage's cock with a loud 'pop.' Afterwards Kiba crawled up to the blonde's lips for a long french kiss, Naruto's taste lingering between their dancing tongues, erections rubbing together.

After the kiss Kiba used his elbows to prop his face above the hokage, and started tracing his whiskered cheeks, gazing into those endless blue eyes.

"I love you." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Kiba's lower torso and nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too." Kiba said, lightly kissing the jinchuriki in his golden locks.

They sat like that for a while, Kiba's eyes getting lost in Naruto's gentle gaze. Naruto could swear he saw something in the brunette's eyes. Was it fear?

"Babe what's wrong?" Naruto asked, worried about the other boy.

"Well you're about to fuck me, and it's always painful at first." Kiba admitted. "But then it just feels so fucking good and I can't get enough of your enormous cock, Daddy-Naru." Kiba said with a smirk, playfully nuzzling the blonde's neck.

Naruto smiled at the nickname they gave him when he was in a dominant mood, lifted Kiba off of him gently by the thighs, and put him on the floor in front of the hokage's desk. He then sat down in his chair. He pat his lap, beckoning the brunette over.

"Daddy wants his puppy." He said with a smirk, love and need dancing in his eyes as he slowly stroked his still hard manhood slowly up and down. The sexy scene was completed as Naruto started rubbing his defined six pack up and down along with his manhood. Normally, Kiba would have played hard to get, but as it had been an entire week since he had done anything with his kitsune, he submitted and made his way over to the blonde.

'He does look incredibly sexy…' Kiba thought, happy that Naruto was all his.

When he reached the chair he put his left foot on Naruto's muscular thigh and the other on the ground on the outside of the blonde's other thigh. This gave Kiba the perfect position to impale himself while looking his lover in the eyes. He had to know it was more than just lust, and he could always tell by the look Naruto's eyes gave him. The dog-nin slowly started lowering himself on the hokage's begging erection. The blonde gasped and arched his neck backward as he felt the suffocating, blissful heat that was completely Kiba slowly start to descent on his manhood.

"Ugh, Kiba… So tight." Naruto moaned, bending his head back, half of his length already being suffocated by the brunette's intense heat.

Kiba didn't trust himself to speak as he felt himself get filled by the blonde's enormous cock. He sighed in relief as he finally found himself reach the blonde's hilt, the small tuft of hair around his manhood tickling Kiba's rear. Naruto was massaging Kiba's small, firm rear while licking and biting his neck, trying to get him to relax.

When he felt the complete death grip of Kiba's insides around his cock relax slightly, he asked, "You ready babe?"

Kiba leaned forward into the blonde's muscular chest, raising his right hand to cup Naruto's whiskered cheek. "I'm all yours, foxy."

Naruto shoved his parted sage robe to either side of his torso before he started slowly rotating his hips, causing his cock to rub against Kiba's inner walls. The brunette moaned at this, and kissed Naruto while rotating his hips in the the opposite direction of the blonde's, causing intense friction. The hokage then leaned forward slightly, and slowly took his enormous hot rod out of Kiba's tight heat. When there was only the head in, Naruto slammed back into Kiba quickly, causing the brunette to howl out loud, mostly from pain. The hokage licked and nipped Kiba's nipples and massaged his soft, small rear trying to get him to relax. When Kiba started rotating his hips again, wanting Naruto to go on, he started pounding repeatedly into his pups tight hole. As he was mercilessly pounding into Kiba, he took the brunette's eight inch manhood and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, making Kiba scream in complete ecstasy, the pain from earlier fading away completely.

Kiba quickly became a huge bundle of screaming nerves in the blonde hokage's arms as Naruto found and slammed into his prostate accurately with each thrust into his body. The brunette arched his head backward and moaned in complete ecstasy as he felt himself be filled by his hokage's enormous manhood, over and over again. As Naruto continuously thrusted upward into his pup, Kiba rotated his hips on the enormous shaft that was entering his body with reckless abandon, causing Naruto to lean his head back and groan at the amazing feelings of pleasure spreading throughout his whole body.

"Unh… Daddy-Naru, I'm close." Kiba said, arching his back, feeling his climax approaching. "Fuck, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he released all over his chest and the hokage's hand.

Naruto suddenly felt Kiba's insides clamp down even harder on his enormous dick. Naruto could feel his climax steadily approaching. Kiba knew it, so he took the time to take Naruto's hand and lick off all the cum that had spurted from the brunette's cock. He then proceeded to kiss the blonde, silencing his groan, as the hokage released gallons of cum inside the pup on top of him.

"Mmmmmmm… Naruto-kun." Kiba moaned into the kiss as he felt himself being filled to the brim with the blonde's love juices.

Kiba rotated his hips slowly, causing Naruto to whimper as his now sensitive cock was brushed up on. The dog-nin put his hands on the blonde's broad shoulders and slammed their lips together again. Naruto thrust his tongue into Kiba's mouth, tasting the brunette's milky sweet seed. Once Kiba broke the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes, so hopelessly in love with the other.

"Ready for another go, big boy?" Kiba said, determined to take the initiative this time.

"I dunno Kiba, I'm beat." Naruto said, still breathless from their first session.

"You don't have to worry about that… Just lean back and let me do all the work." Kiba said, happy to have the chance to repay the blonde for everything he did for the dog-nin.

Naruto placed his hands on the either side of the brunette's slim waist and brought their lips together for another light kiss. Kiba then took the opportunity to slowly start moving his rear up and down again on Naruto's slick erection. The blonde leaned backward into his cushioned chair and groaned as Kiba sped up his pace. Kiba kept a firm hold on Naruto's shoulders as he slammed up and down on the once again hardened erection of his hokage.

"Unh, Kiba…" Naruto moaned loudly, his cock still incredibly sensitive from his first release.

"Like this ass, big boy?" Kiba said in a naughty voice, arching his back and clawing the blonde's back as he felt Naruto's huge cock brush against his prostate.

"Mmmmmmm, you know it Kibbles." Naruto moaned, starting to pump Kiba's member again.

They went on like this for quite some time; the only sound in the room was the slap of skin on skin as Kiba impaled himself on Naruto's cock, the two reaching a state of complete bliss.

"I'm cl-l-lose again… Fuck! Kiba!" Naruto groaned loudly, his head arching backward as he released his second load into the brunette in the past twenty minutes. Most of it spilled onto the floor or the chair, Kiba's ass already being filled from the first time.

"Oh my god! Naruto!" Kiba groaned with a slight blush as he felt himself be filled with the blonde's seed for a second time, also releasing with the blonde again, his milky sweet seed splattering all over the hokage's muscular stomach.

Kiba breathlessly collapsed into his hokage's chest, his cheek resting softly on the blonde's strong pectoral and sighing contently when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his sweaty body.

"You're the best husband anyone could ever ask for." Naruto said softly, kissing his pup on the head.

"I know." Kiba said with a smirk. "You're not bad yourself, Naru."

Naruto unsheathed himself from Kiba's rear and picked Kiba up behind the thighs to bring them to the hokage suite, smiling when he felt the dog-nin snuggle into his chest on the way there. He lightly laid Kiba down on the bed, joining him shortly afterward. The blonde hokage encircled Kiba's slim figure in his strong arms and brought his now flack manhood up to Kiba's wet rear, letting it rest there. Naruto buried his nose in the earthy, fresh smell that was perfectly Kiba's.

"I love you, Kiba." Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto."

Akamaru made his way over to the bed and jumped up, resting beside Kiba.

"We love you too, Akamaru." Naruto said with a smile, scratching the dog at his favorite spot behind the ears. Kiba smirked as he watched his lover and life companion.

Akamaru barked happily before resting his head on his paws, ready to get some sleep after the long mission.

"Ahh... I'm so glad I was chosen as the hokage's personal assistant when I joined ANBU." Kiba said, basking in their afterglow.

"You and me both Kibbles. Who would have known our friendship would have developed into this. You weren't exactly happy when you found out you had to follow me around at first though, were you?" Naruto said with a smirk, remembering Kiba's annoyance at having to be with Naruto every second of the day.

"Well, to be honest, no. But then I got to know you for the strong, loving, caring, sexy man that you are. Now I enjoy every minute of it." Kiba said, snuggling into his kitsune.

"I guess being a jinchuriki has its perks. If it wasn't for the nine-tails, we would have never gotten together." Naruto said nuzzling into Kiba's brunette locks.

"Yeah... But have you forgotten what that thing did to our village?" Kiba asked.

"Well, no. But it's all in the past right? No use in dwelling over things that happened a long time ago. What's done is done, and unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it." Naruto replied sadly, remembering his father.

"You're right... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Kiba replied, hearing the sadness in Naruto's voice.

"It's alright babe, I wouldn't exactly be a strong hokage if I couldn't talk about it."

"Naruto... When did you get so wise? I feel like you passed me up completely." Kiba inquired.

The hokage chuckled softly before saying, "Well, training with the pervy sage for three years wasn't exactly a picnic. I miss that old pervert." Naruto said, remembering his teacher.

"I'm sure he's watching you every day Naruto, proud of the strong man you've become." Kiba said, turning around nuzzling into the blonde's chest.

The incredibly adorable blush spread across the blonde's whiskered cheeks, making Kiba smirk before saying, "Let's get to sleep Naruto-kun."

"I know I've said this like two times already, but I love you, Kiba." Naruto replied, wrapping his arms more firmly around the brunette.

"You wanting to say it so much just lets me know how much you mean it." Kiba replied, lifting his head to lightly kiss the blonde. "And I love you too. Now shut up and go to sleep." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes sir!" Naruto smiled, falling asleep with the one man he would do anything for.


End file.
